


Perfectly Fine

by Cutthroat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Sibling Incest, T-Cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutthroat/pseuds/Cutthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When shredder and his crew attempt at kidnapping mikey, -In which they succeeded.- Mikey fears most, being held in cage and hoping his brothers will come and save him. </p><p>But not all what he hopes, and mikey deals with the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

It was another night, another night of patrol.

And another with him.

Raph had been quiet, and so had leo another stupid fight, because it was about leo's leader ship ways. He hated it, but surprisingly mikey's been quiet too, mostly he'd complain about how boring this is, or how he was hungry. 

Donnie had noticed, he always does and he's been acting weird too, he noticed mikey standing off in the far corner away from them, Donnie on the other side.

Donnie looked at his young brother, trying to see what has gotten him so...so..quiet.

Unfortunately mikey saw donnie look his away. Annoyed mikey said "What?"

Donnie braced himself, "You've been acting quiet."  There was a moment of silence again.

and mikey's voice seemed loud, "So? Isn't this what you guys wanted?" 

Donnie shouldn't have said nothing, because now he has to yell back. and he wants to. "You've been quiet ever since you had that talk with  splinter. what's gotten in to you all of a sudden?!" 

The yell was loud enough to make there older brothers look back. 

"Nothings wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine until you asked!" and then for some reason he dashed ignoring the calls from his brothers.

he felt lost, tired and trapped if donnie just minded his own god damn business.

He was perfectly fine. Perfectly fine. 

He felt sleepy, too sleepy. He sees shadows, what's happening? Wha-wha.. 

Everything went black.

 

 

* * *

There was yelling too much of it, and Donnie couldn't handle it, he-his brother ran from him, and now leo and raph were arguing, because he couldn't mind his own damn business. he feels they know something and he doesn't.

He hates that. Hates them. They always kept secrets from him, even mas-no. He's no master to him. The voices got louder.

"SHUT UP!" That echoed, and it made the two older brothers look over at the third youngest one, glance with worry "JUST SHUT UP!" He couldn't stop shouting "YOU GUYS ALWAYS FIGHT! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND FIND MIKEY!" He didn't want to come, he wanted to go back home and sleep.. home? What home does he have?

A home filled with lies away from him. He hated it. Leo spoke to him. "Don." Donnie didn't want to hear this bullshit crap, "Just shut up." He said. "I...I can't..I can't take this, I'm going home!" and he did he already made a mess like he always does, no wonder they keep secrets from him.

* * *

 

Raph watched his other brother go back to the lair, he felt worried about both of them, they both have been acting strange, is it because of him and leo? Surely sensei was going to talk with both them. 

"Let's go raph." Leo said shell facing him, Raph didn't have the energy to fight with him any more, he had to fine mikey.

 

 


	2. I'm over it. -and your fucking lies.-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie vents out to Master Splinter, and tries to handle with the worst of what he just did.

He had two ways to deal with this anger, splinter, or keep it all held up inside him and stay in his lab for three days and try to not break.

he exhaled as he stepped in to the lair, he feels guilty, bad, horrible, he left them. They probably want nothing to do with him now.

"Donatello, you're back early and by yourself? Where are your brothers?" That voice stung, and donnie flinched, 

He's gonna break, he's gonna break. He's gonna- "I...i.." he felt tears fall down his face.

"My son. Come here" he did, kneeling on his knee, he didn't look up. "I..I left, " he started hyperventilating, the word felt dizzy and then, he felt splinters hand on his back.

"Mikey ran, leo, -" a wheeze and gasp "raph, started arguing."

"I-i...couldn't handle it."

Hand rubbed his shell, "My son, I am disappointed in you for running like that, but I have seen what this is coming to,  I must have a talk with your brothers, this is not what I taught you four, "

Donnie didn't say anything, head still downcast he felt the hand lift, the tears stopped, but the feeling hasn't.

"I am grateful, that you came and talked to me, I am worried about you my son." No. No you're not.

"For now rest."

and he did, he went back in his lab, sitting up on his bed. He pulled his legs up his chest, and head down.  Soft sobs escaping.


End file.
